Water('s) Lover
by susu soda gembira
Summary: Gara-gara Adu Du, kelima Boboiboy tidak bisa menyatu dan terlempar ke negeri antah berantah berbahasa Asia Timur. Belum satu masalah selesai, kini Air terpisah dari keempat pecahan lainnya. Bagaimana nasib Air selanjutnya? Warning inside!


Kota Iwatobi, Jepang, 18.35 waktu setempat.

"Ayo pulang, Haru!" Makoto berkata lelah. Tubuhnya berjongkok demi memudahkan mendengar suara sahabatnya, Haruka. Hari sudah semakin sore, matahari sudah terbenam dan pemuda dengan rambut biru itu sama sekali belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan keluar dari kolam renang sekolah.

Haruka mendongak, bertemu dengan mata kehijauan Makoto yang menatapnya khawatir. "Kalau di sini terus, nanti masuk angin," ia memperingatkan, selembut seorang ibu. Namun demikian, Haruka tetap membalasnya dengan pandangan datar seperti biasanya.

Mata birunya melirik kepada langit senja yang perlahan memudar menjadi gelap. Kembali menatap kepada sang kawan sejak bocah, ia menyambut uluran tangan Makoto. Tangan kekar itu mengangkatnya naik ke atas, sembari tersenyum lega dan gembira karena si maniak air akhirnya mau keluar dari cinta sejatinya, kolam renang.

Selepas membilas diri dan berganti pakaian, keduanya pulang beriringan. Nagisa dan Rei sudah pulang duluan naik kereta, Gou dijemput oleh kakaknya dan Bu Amakata juga sudah menghilang dari tadi bersama Pelatih Goro. Sepertinya di sekolah sekarang hanya ada mereka berdua yang masih tersisa.

Makoto menguap lebar sekali. Wajahnya terlihat amat mengantuk dengan mata merah dan raut lelah. Haruka sang sahabat sejak bocah memperhatikannya dalam diam. Ia tahu Makoto pasti sangat lelah, memiliki kegiatan klub di sekolah memang tidak mudah. Ditambah, akhir-akhir ini tiap penghujung minggu pemuda penakut itu mengambil kerja sambilan mengajar renang untuk anak-anak.

Ah, seharusnya tadi ia lebih cepat pulang. Lebih cepat naik ke permukaan daripada mengikuti keegoisannya untuk bercumbu dengan air di kolam renang sekolah.

Haruka berjalan lambat, mengikuti langkah dengan Makoto yang, meskipun berkaki lebih panjang tetapi langkahnya kali ini tidak selebar biasanya, faktor lelah. Ia mensejajarkan tubuh dengan sahabatnya, menghadap kembali ke depan sebelum—

"Api! Jangan lari!"

"Tunggu dulu, Gempa! Air tertinggal!"

"Halilintar, bawa Air!"

"Sebentar, Taufan! Jangan terlalu cepat!"

Eh, apa?

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Water('s) Lover**_

 _ **Discaimer:**_

 _ **Boboiboy (C) Animonsta**_

 _ **Free! (C) Ooji Kouji-KyoAni**_

 _ **Warning:**_

 _ **BL, setting semi canon, mungkin OOC, awas typo, hint pedo, isi tidak bertanggungjawab, alur shinkansen**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Sekitar setengah jam sebelumnya, Pulau Rintis, Malaysia.

"Sini kau, Adu Du!" Boboiboy berteriak, mengejari Adu Du yang kabur dari kejarannya. Alien berkepala kotak itu sedapat mungkin memacu kecepatan, dengan menggunakan Probe yang terbang rendah. Mereka masuk ke dalam Markas Kotak, diikuti Boboiboy yang berubah menjadi Taufan dan terbang menggunakan _hooverboard_ biru terang.

Adu Du menyeringai, di tangannya tersampir sebuah tuas. Tepat saat Boboiboy Taufan masuk dengan cepat ke dalam markas kotaknya, tuas itu ia tarik ke bawah.

Kemudian, mata biru Taufan hanya dapat melihat cahaya putih.

"Aduh!" mereka saling menabrak, dengan suara yang sama, wajah yang sama, namun wujud yang berbeda penampilan. Saling melirik satu sama lain, menyadari ada yang tidak beres.

Salah satu bersuara. "Kenapa kita berpecah? Perasaan tadi hanya Taufan saja," kata yang bertopi hitam. Mata emasnya menatap 'saudara-saudara' sepecahannya yang lain. Bergerombol. Saling menatap. Saling bertanya dengan kalimat yang sama.

Seorang mengangkat bahu, yang bertopi biru. "Entah, coba kau satukan kita lagi," sarannya. Si topi hitam mengangguk setuju. _"Boboiboy cantum semula!"_ berseru, menunggu saat kelima wujud serupa yang sebenarnya pecahan diri itu menyatu ke satu tubuh kembali.

Sayangnya, tidak ada yang terjadi.

" _Boboiboy cantum semula!"_ mengulang lagi kalimat dan gaya yang sama. Hingga tiga kali, tidak ada yang terjadi. Mereka tak dapat menyatu lagi.

Pecahan bertopi merah jingga menggaruk kepala. "Bagaimana ini? Kalau terlalu lama berpecah, nanti kita akan hilang ingatan," ia mengingatkan. Walaupun sebenarnya peristiwa itu terjadi saat ia belum ada, namun ia mengerti dampak yang akan ditimbulkan bila terjadi lagi.

Pecahan bertopi hitam terbalik dengan mata emas menundukkan kepala, berpikir. Matanya terpaku pada pecahan termuda mereka, yang identik dengan biru muda dan sosok pendiam. "Air, kenapa?" tanyanya, melihat pecahan muda itu hanya diam menatap sekelilingnya.

"Gempa..." ia menoleh, menatap sosok pemimpin di antara mereka dengan mata yang tertutup bayangan topi. "Kita ada di mana? Bukannya tadi jelas-jelas Taufan masuk ke Markas Kotak Adu Du?"

Tersentak, si topi hitam bermata emas itu sadar. Menyadari dirinya dan 'saudara-saudara' sepecahannya itu memang berada di tempat yang berbeda. Bukan di Markas Kotak milik Adu Du, bukan di Pulau Rintis, bukan di KL dan yang lebih penting lagi, sepertinya bukan di Malaysia.

Pecahan yang lain ikut menatap sekeliling, lingkungan yang asing. Di sebelah kanan mereka terdapat sebuah gedung yang sepertinya sekolah. Di tembok—yang sepertinya—pintu masuk, ada sebuah tulisan dengan huruf yang aneh.

"SMA Iwatobi," yang bertopi hitam merah menggumam. Keningnya mengernyit dalam segera setelahnya. "Mengapa aku bisa membacanya? Kalian juga?" ia berbalik menatap pecahan lainnya. Keempat pecahan yang lainnya mengangguk berbarengan.

Tulisan ini jelas huruf kanji Asia Timur dan sepertinya mereka tidak pernah meminta Fang atau Ying untuk mengajari mereka bahasa nasional kedua bocah asal Cina itu. Tapi kenapa kelimanya bisa membaca huruf-huruf itu dengan lancar tanpa kesulitan?

"Aku ingat tadi Adu Du menarik sebuah tuas begitu aku masuk, mungkin itu alat pemindah dimensi atau semacamnya," ujar yang bertopi biru tua. Ia kemudian duduk di atas _hooverboard_ -nya. Pecahan bertopi merah jingga menatapnya iri. "Capek, ya? Mau ikutan?" lalu tangannya menarik si pecahan muda untuk ikut duduk di sampingnya.

"Heh, otakmu rusak karena kebanyakan baca komik, Taufan," komentar si paling tua, bertopi hitam merah dan raut wajahnya jutek. Taufan, si topi biru tua dengan _hooverboard_ tampak tersinggung. Jemarinya membentuk lengkungan, memberikan ruang bagi angin yang merupakan elemennya untuk menyatu dan memadat di dalamnya.

Melihat hal itu, Gempa sang pemimpin segera melerai. "Sudah, sudah. Taufan bisa jadi benar, sebab bagaimanapun kita memang bukan lagi di Pulau Rintis. Ditambah kita juga mengerti huruf aneh ini padahal belajar sama Ying atau Fang saja tidak pernah. Ini jelas aneh."

"Terus, kita harus bagaimana? Aku mau pulang..." si merah jingga, Api, mengeluh. Dari raut mukanya dapat dipastikan sebentar lagi tangisnya akan pecah. Taufan menatapnya kasihan, begitu juga Air, si pecahan paling muda.

Menghela napas, Gempa melenyapkan sarung tangan tanah yang sejak tadi dipakainya. "Sepertinya kita harus menunggu seseorang lewat dulu di sini. Setelah itu kita tanyakan padanya," ia bersandar di tembok sekolah tersebut, mengikuti pecahan tertua yang juga bersandar di sana dengan tangan terlipat.

Api melompat dari _hooverboard_ Taufan, air matanya mengalir diam-diam tanpa isakan. "Apa yang mau ditanya!? Kita sudah tak bisa pulang! Hwaaa!" mendadak, Api yang sama sekali buta lingkungan sekitar berlari entah kemana.

Pecahan yang lain panik dan terkejut. Secara refleks, mereka berlari mengikuti Api. "Api! Jangan lari! Taufan, kejar dia!" teriak Gempa, mengejar pecahan paling kekanakan itu. Sedangkan Taufan segera menurut dan ikut mengejar Api.

"Pergi! Jangan kejar aku!" Api membalas, seraya melemparkan bola-bola api beruntun ke belakang. Gempa menggunakan kekuatan tanahnya untuk membuat pelindung agar bola-bola api itu tidak mengenainya. Gerakan refleks.

Si topi hitam itu terlalu fokus untuk mengejar Api hingga tidak melihat ke belakang lagi. Sebuah _hooverboard_ mampir ke samping kirinya. "Tunggu dulu, Gempa! Air ketinggalan!" seru sang pemakai, menunjuk pecahan termuda mereka yang memakai bola air raksasa untuk ikut mengejar Api. Sayangnya, karena elemennya tak cocok digunakan untuk kecepatan, ia tertinggal.

Gempa menggertakkan gigi, berpikir. "Halilintar, bawa Air!" perintahnya, meminta pecahan dengan elemen paling cepat di antara mereka agar bisa membawa Air. Pecahan bermata merah itu mengangguk singkat, secepat kilat memacu kakinya.

Begitu memalingkan pandangan ke depan kembali, mata emas Gempa melihat Taufan dan _hooverboard_ -nya sudah jauh, bersama Api yang entah bagaimana larinya cepat sekali. "Sebentar, Taufan! Jangan terlalu cepat!"

Sementara yang di depan sudah tak terlihat, Halilintar masih membawa Air dengan cepatnya. Namun karena terlalu kilat, pegangan tangan Halilintar pada yang termuda terlepas. Sayangnya, pecahan bermata merah itu sama sekali tidak menyadarinya.

Mata biru Air hanya menatap tangannya yang terlepas dari tangan si pecahan tertua. Keempat saudara sepecahannya telah menghilang dari pandangan. Kini ia seorang diri.

Air membentuk bola, kemudian duduk di atasnya, menunggu.

Mata birunya bertemu dengan mata biru lain.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Dua pasang mata biru yang sama-sama tenang, sama-sama mengilap, sama-sama mencerminkan air. "Bola air..." salah seorang berucap. Di sampingnya berdiri seorang yang lebih tinggi dengan rambut kecokelatan dan mata mengantuk.

"Ada apa, Haru? Kok berhenti?" mata mengantuk itu membuka, terkejut melihat seorang anak kecil yang dari ukuran tubuhnya, sepertinya masih sekolah dasar, sendirian di depan sebuah SMA. Makoto yang memang dasarnya menyukai anak-anak menghampirinya.

Pemuda tinggi itu membungkuk untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan si bocah. "Kamu kenapa, Dik? Tersesat? Ibu dan ayahmu mana?"

Air, si bocah yang disangka tersesat itu, berkedip satu kali. Dalam hati sebenarnya ia senang karena menemukan orang untuk ditanya. Namun di luar, ia tidak menampakkan apa-apa, mungkin faktor kestoikan wajah.

"Air," ujarnya. Makoto mengerjap, tidak mengerti. Ini bocah kenapa tiba-tiba minta air segala? Paham, sang bocah bertopi biru muda mengulangi. "Namaku Air. Aku tertinggal saudara-saudaraku, kami tersesat di sekitar sini tadi," ia berkata begitu tenang, tidak tampak seperti anak yang sedang buta arah.

"O-oh, begitukah? Salam kenal, Air. Aku Makoto dan dia sahabatku, Haru. Dari mana asalmu?" perenang gaya punggung itu tergugu. Baru kali ini ia mendengar nama seseorang hanya 'Air' saja tanpa embel-embel apa pun.

Yah, meskipun Air juga bisa disebut sebagai Boboiboy Air, tapi itu lain cerita. Boboiboy adalah sebutan bagi diri mereka yang asli saat menyatu, pribadi pecahan dari Boboiboy sejatinya disebut sesuai dengan elemen yang mereka kuasai.

Masih berwajah datar tanpa emosi, Air menjawab kalem. "Malaysia."

"Malaysia!?" Makoto berseru kaget, bahkan hingga Haru dan Air juga ikutan kaget.

Pemuda lembut itu berpaling kepada sahabatnya, Haru, kemudian beralih mata lagi pada si bocah bertopi biru. "Kalau begitu kamu tinggal dulu di rumahku, bagaimana? Bahaya kalau anak kecil ditinggal sendirian di tempat sepi seperti ini."

Bocah bertopi itu, meski sebenarnya sedikit heran, namun tetap tidak mengubah ekspresi datarnya. "Tapi nanti saudara-saudaraku mencari. Kami terpisah di sini tadi," tolaknya halus. Sebenarnya tidak masalah juga kalau ada Air ditinggal sendirian meski di tempat sepi sekalipun. Sebab jika ada yang mengganggu juga, tinggal dihajar atau disiram saja. Lagi pula sama alien saja ia tak takut, apalagi sama manusia.

"Kalau begitu kamu tinggal di rumahku saja. Kalau saudara-saudaramu itu mencari, bilang saja kamu ada di rumah keluarga Nanase. Tenang saja, rumahku mudah dicari karena rumah bergaya Jepang klasik sudah tidak banyak di sekitar sini," Haruka, sang obyek yang dari tadi diam saja, buka suara.

Makoto menoleh seketika, menahan napas. "Apa tidak apa-apa, Haru?" ia memastikan. Setahunya Haruka sendiri yang menolak pindah ke kota mengikuti orang tuanya demi bisa hidup mandiri di rumah peninggalan neneknya.

Pemuda pecinta air itu mengangguk. "Tidak masalah, soalnya aku juga sendirian di rumah. Makoto sudah punya dua adik kecil, jadi pasti kerepotan kalau tambah satu lagi."

Heh, kejadian langka. Padahal Haruka sering menolak jika Makoto meminta menginap di rumahnya. Selalu si maniak ikan saba itu yang menginap di rumah Makoto.

Mengangkat bahu, Makoto akhirnya memutuskan. "Baiklah kalau Haru yang meminta," ia bangkit berdiri, menuntun Air untuk mengikuti Haruka yang berjalan bersisian dengannya. "Kau bawa sesuatu yang bisa digunakan untuk menghubungi saudaramu? Ponsel, misalnya?"

Air segera mengecek jam kuasa di tangan kanannya. Berkali-kali mengklik layar untuk menghubungi salah satu dari empat pecahan pribadi yang ia sebut sebagai saudara tadi. "Seharusnya jam tanganku bisa digunakan untuk komunikasi, tapi sepertinya rusak," serahnya, menyadari bahwa berapa kali pun ia mencoba, tetap hanya lambang air yang tertera di layar.

Makoto memasang tampang kecewa. Sulit juga kalau tidak bisa menghubungi keluarganya. Bagaimana kalau mereka tersesat terlalu jauh? Bagaimana kalau mereka ternyata sudah tidak di Iwatobi? Bagaimana kalau ternyata mereka sudah tidak di Jepang? Bagaimana kalau ternyata terjadi sesuatu pada mereka? Bagaimana kalau—

—oke, Makoto terlalu khawatir.

"Tenang saja," kata Air, setelah melihat guratan cemas di wajah sosok ramah itu. "Kakak-kakakku semuanya kuat, mereka akan baik-baik saja," balasnya dengan senyum yang transparan.

Ketika sampai di rumah Haruka, Air duduk bersila, jelas saja. Meja yang rendah dengan bantal di empat sisi sampingnya. Air yang merupakan bocah Melayu tidak mengerti mengapa ada bantal di dekat meja. Ia pun segera menyingkirkan bantal itu dan duduk bersila di sisi meja.

"Bukan begitu," koreksi Haruka yang melihatnya, ia kemudian ikut duduk tepat di hadapan Air. "Kau harus menduduki bantalnya dan duduk bersimpuh seperti ini," lanjutnya, mempraktekkan cara duduk ala Jepang yang benar kepada anak lelaki ras Melayu di depannya.

Bocah bertopi biru muda itu tidak menjawab. Ia hanya berpindah sebentar ke samping Haruka tanpa berdiri. Lalu pecahan termuda Boboiboy itu kembali ke tempat ia duduk semula dan mengikuti yang dilakukan Haruka. "Kakiku sakit," komentarnya.

Haruka mengangguk sekilas. "Memang begitu, makanya disediakan bantal. Duduk di atasnya bisa mengurangi rasa sakit," ia tak berkomentar apa-apa saat Air hanya mengambil bantalnya tanpa menjawab.

Hening lama.

Dikarenakan keduanya yang sifatnya sama-sama seperti air, keheningan melingkupi tanpa ada yang mau menginterupsi. Baik Haruka maupun Air sepakat dalam diam bahwa mereka lebih menyukai suasana bisu. Terbukti dari bahasa tubuh mereka yang sama sekali tidak bergerak seinci pun dari posisi semula.

Sayangnya, pecinta air tidak selamanya bisa bersikap seperti air. Beda dengan Air yang memang merupakan personifikasi dari elemen kuasanya sendiri sehingga ia tahan dengan tenangnya situasi. Ia hanya melihat saja ketika remaja berambut biru itu berdiri.

"Kau mau makan? Aku ada ikan saba," tawar Haruka. Gelengan kepala hadir sebagai jawaban atas tawarannya. Itu tak bertahan lama, sebab bunyi keroncongan cacing minta makan dari perut Air berhasil membuatnya tersenyum tipis. "Akan kubuatkan sebentar lagi."

Air menunduk malu, mukanya memerah. Matanya bergerak menatap ke luar, dalam hati menerka, apa yang sedang dilakukan saudara-saudaranya sekarang? Lapar jugakah mereka? Bisakah mereka makan? Sementara ia mendapatkan tempat tidur yang terjamin dan makanan yang—semoga saja—enak, apakah saudara-saudaranya juga mendapatkannya?

Ia berharap semoga Gempa segera menemukan jalan untuk pulang.

* * *

TBC

* * *

A/N:

Seperti biasa, tadinya saya ingin jadikan ini OS saja, tapi ternyata banyak hal yg terjadi sehingga harus dipotong jadi dua bagian (semoga /eh).


End file.
